gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gundam Build Divers GBWC
, aka 'Gundam Build Divers GBWC' is an online light novel published by Bandai. Past GBWC Japan champions were invited to model mechanics appeared in the series as Guest Mechanics Modelers. On September 28, 2018, the series was officially published in English on the Gundam.info website.Gundam.info page Story Azuma Carl Thompson, a Gunpla Builder from a poor family, and Tim Barret, a beginner Gunpla Builder from a rich and well-to-do family, had a chance encounter while preparing to sign onto Gunpla Battle Nexus Online. Forced into the game world by two receptionists to stop their argument, they were given the Diver Names "BALL" and "GIMM" based on their Gunplas. After a humiliating defeat at the hands of a Diver named "Louis XIII" and his Master Grade RX-78-02 Gundam, the two took the time to build up their skills and improved their builds, creating the GM Turbulence and RB-79PP Polypodball, and took down the Diver. However, to their surprise, Louis XIII's Gunpla was actually a "Gunpra", a third-party model created by the overseas company "Fakes". But, to keep this a secret, the "Gunpra" self-destructed and locked the two from leaving GBN. To escape from this world, they must find and defeat a Legendary Gunpla and receive a Golden Poly-Cap to log out. Episodes * '''0-A' – Fight For Your Right (To Party) ~Are You Ready?~ * 0-B – Kickstart My Heart ~Kick Up Your Spirit!~ * 1-A – Are You Gonna Go My Way? ~Bolting For Freedom~ * 1-B – A Heart of Glass ~A Broken Heart~ * 1-C – Wish You Were Here ~Be By My Side~ * 2-A – We Built This City ~The Man Who Makes Cities~ * 2-B – No More Lonely Nights ~Say Goodbye to Lonely Nights…!~ * 2-C – Here I Go Again ~Back At It Again~ * 2-D – Girls Just Want To Have Fun ~Even girls like to party~ * 3-A – Karma Chameleon ~Sneaky Chameleon~ * 3-B – You Spin Me Round ~She Spins Me Right Round~ * 3-C – We Will Rock You ~You're Going Down!!~ * 4-Prologue – All The Things She Said ~All You Need is What I say~ * 4-A – Cherry Bomb ~A Cute Little Bomb~ * 4-B – Like a Virgin ~Touched For the Very First Time… Or Not♪~ * 4-C – Girls Girls Girls ~Teeheehee~ * 5-A – Bring the noise　〜 社会の敵 〜 * 5-B – Sweet Child O' Mine　〜 こんなガキ共、甘いモンよ！ 〜 * 5-C – Honesty　〜 大切なものは… 〜 * 6''' – One step closer　〜 それぞれの一歩 〜 * '''7 – Plug in Baby　〜 君の心に入りたい 〜 * 8''' – Imagine　〜 想造 〜 * '''9 – We are the world.　〜 俺たちは世界だ 〜 Characters *Tim (Diver Name: GIMM) *Carl (Diver Name: BALL) *Viola *Nozomi (Diver Name: NOZH) *Mayuyun (Diver Name: MARKIE) *Yoshi *Shimoda *Lock *Yamatatsu *Yuusuke *Katsu *Shuun Mechanics ;*RB-79PP Polypodball ;*[Gundam Stormbringer|RX-78TB-2[SB Gundam Stormbringer]] ;*GM Turbulence ;*Fake Gundam ;*Zeta Kyanos ;*Gundam Strike Freedom MR-G ;*Wing Gundam Zero Lucifer ;*AMX-004DMD Qubeley Damned ;*MSR-00100CR Hyaku Shiki Crash ;*Gundam Noise Canceller ;*Full Armor Gundam Barrage the Hedgehog ;*The O Nightingale ;*Zeong Spectra Gallery Gundam Build Divers GBWC Episode.0-A p1.jpg |Episode.0-A Gundam Build Divers GBWC Episode.0-A p2.jpg Gundam Build Divers GBWC Episode.0-A p3.jpg Gundam Build Divers GBWC Episode.0-B p1.jpg |Episode.0-B Gundam Build Divers GBWC Episode.0-B p2.jpg Gundam Build Divers GBWC Episode.0-B p3.jpg Gundam Build Divers GBWC Episode.1 p1.jpg |Episode.1 Gundam Build Divers GBWC Episode.1 p2.jpg Gundam Build Divers GBWC Episode.1 p3.jpg Gundam Build Divers GBWC Episode.1 p4.jpg Gundam Build Divers GBWC Episode.1 p5.jpg Gundam Build Divers GBWC Episode.1 p6.jpg Gundam Build Divers GBWC Episode.1 p7.jpg Gundam Build Divers GBWC Episode.1 p8.jpg Gundam Build Divers GBWC Episode.1 p9.jpg GBD GBWC 01.PNG GBD GBWC 02.PNG GBD GBWC 03.PNG|The O Nightingale GBD GBWC 04.PNG|The O Nightingale GBD GBWC 05.PNG|Full Armor Gundam Barrage the Hedgehog Notes & Trivia * The episode titles are named after popular songs rock songs from the late 70s through the 80s. References External Links * Official Site (Japanese) * Official Site (English) Category:Build Divers